


Свадьба «под ключ»

by luna_cheshire



Category: Bubble Comics, Комиксы Bubble, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eventual Fluff, F/M, M/M, Romance, marriage agency AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сергей Разумовский занимается организацией свадеб. Юля Пчелкина хочет идеальную свадьбу. Олег Волков меняет специализацию с репортажной съемки на свадебную. Грому все это неинтересно, но он тоже оказывается втянут.<br/>AU, где «Вместе» не социальная сеть, а небольшое свадебное агентство, и Разумовский его гордый владелец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свадьба «под ключ»

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF MG-BSB 2016.

  
В кафе, которое обычно гудело оживленными голосами и работой кофемашин, стояла утомленная тишина. В восемь утра в зале находились только усталая к концу смены официантка, неопределенное тело, спящее в углу на диванчике с натянутым на голову капюшоном, и Разумовский, проклинающий опаздывающих клиентов.

— Работа у них, как же, — бормотал он над второй по счету чашкой кофе и машинально перелистывал лежащий перед ним пухлый от вложенных визиток и открыток молескин. — Сначала понапланируют встреч, а потом дрыхнут себе спокойно.

Словно в укор ему дверь в этот момент распахнулась, впуская крупинки снега, настойчивую слякоть и двух человек, закутанных в плотные слои одежды. Мужчина в выразительной кепке, цепко оглядев интерьер кафе, уперся взглядом в Разумовского и вопросительно поднял брови. Его спутница, скидывая с плеч тяжелую шубу, пыталась выглядеть виноватой, но больше смеялась.

— Извините, мы тут в пробке...

— Ага, ага, в пробке...

Сергей поднялся и протянул руку, которую кепковатый мужчина немедленно пожал.

— Я Юля, а это Игорь, — весело сообщила поверх напряженного рукопожатия молодая женщина, как будто этому утру не предшествовали десятки электронных писем и нервные телефонные звонки. Сергей криво улыбнулся.

— Сергей Разумовский, ваша свадебная фея.

*

Свадьбы были его призванием. Большие и дорогие в роскошных интерьерах на сотни гостей, элегантные камерные с выездами на максимально необитаемую природу, в каждую Разумовский старался привнести изящество, которое почему-то обычно шло вразрез с готовностью разбрасываться деньгами. Моделирование идеальных свадеб было своего рода искусством, и Сергей считал себя скульптором — по крайней мере, так было заявлено на главной страничке популярного свадебного агентства «Вместе». Сайт обещал незабываемый экспириенс и команду профессионалов, которые под чутким руководством Сергея могли превратить любой сомнительный брачующийся потенциал в конфетку. Агентство считалось ужасно модным — про него безостановочно писали в журналах и снимали программы, а Сергей шестой год подряд являлся иконой стиля и слыл самым очаровательным мужчиной в стране.

Он умел преподносить себя восторженной публике.

*

— Света, ты подводишь меня! — рявкнул Разумовский. — Света, с таким отношением это будет наше последнее сотрудничество!

— Последнее тысячное, — фыркнули в ответ голосом его лучшего фотографа. Света как никто умела препарировать свадебные эмоции, переводя их на фотобумагу, и Сергей ценил это мастерство. Людей он ценить не видел смысла. — Ты каждый раз так говоришь, драма квин.

— Пусть тысячное, — пожал плечами Сергей. — Юбилейное. Вот и закончим на этом. Больше на меня не рассчитывай.

— Я еду в Индию кататься на слонах, в мире нет больше ничего, на что я собираюсь рассчитывать.

— Так ты теперь из этих, — констатировал Разумовский презрительно, быстро перелистывая потрепанный молескин в начало, где были записаны телефоны других фрилансеров, с которыми он когда-то работал. Все они были беспощадно недостаточно хороши — поэтому-то он, собственно, и стал нанимать Свету, но на подкуп слонов он раскошеливаться не собирался.

— Перестань паниковать, — внезапно заявили в трубку. — Я знаю, ты уже ищешь замену. Так вот, я тут недавно работала с одним парнем — тебе он точно понравится. И фотографирует он тоже неплохо, — Света позволила себе хихикнуть, но Разумовский промолчал в ответ на этот выпад, нетерпеливо постукивая ручкой по столу в ожидании информации. — Он еще никому не известен, до этого снимал репортажи по разным горячим точкам.

— Снимал, а потом что, вспомнил, что ценит свою жизнь? — скучным тоном поинтересовался Сергей. Света вздохнула.

— Это твой шанс сделать его свадебной звездой и ничего не платить, что тебя не устраивает?

— Давай имя и телефон, — не выдержал Сергей. — Я не обязан терпеть твое ерничанье, это теперь слоновья прерогатива.

— Его зовут Олег Волков, телефон и портфолио только что переслала, проверь почту. 

*

У Волкова действительно были впечатляющие фотографии, а еще восхитительная фигура, на которую Сергей залюбовался из строго эстетических соображений. Правда, фигура эта была обвешана нелепыми джинсами и невзрачной футболкой, а сверху еще и занавешена клетчатой рубашкой для верности. Разумовский украдкой вздохнул и вернулся к составлению списка, работу над которым Олег так приятно прервал своим появлением. 

— У тебя же есть приличный костюм? — мимоходом уточнил Сергей, каллиграфически выводя одну за другой буквы в пункте четырнадцать: «переспать с фотографом».

— А что, я недостаточно парадно одет? — удивился Волков. — Моих предыдущих клиентов устраивало.

— Ты снимал свадьбы в ночлежке? — Разумовский, с сожалением перешедший к дальнейшим пунктам — «торт?????», «разобраться с платьем» и «серьезный разговор про декольте» — был достаточно раздражен для того, чтобы отвлечься от своего занятия и смерить Олега уничижающим взглядом.

— Исключительно в домах престарелых, — ответил тот. — Для слепых и выживших из ума.

— Охренительный опыт, — огрызнулся Сергей. — Да ты, я смотрю, профессионал.

— Ты видел нашего мужика в кепке? — в тон ему спросил Олег. — Он не обратит на меня внимания, даже если я буду снимать его в костюме шавермы.

— Вот тут ты не прав, — очень серьезно заметил Разумовский и цокнул для верности. — На это господин майор внимание как раз очень даже обратит.

— Ослеплю его вспышкой и сбегу, пока не сожрал, — непринужденно предложил Волков. Так и не дождавшись предложения сесть или хотя бы полноценного представления, он опустился в уютное креслице напротив, чтобы не нависать над Сергеем, и затеребил в пальцах какую-то висюльку на шее. Машинально приглядевшись, Разумовский различил в кулоне голову волка и про себя вздохнул: действительно, что могло быть более претенциозным, если не волчьи цацки из дешевых магазинов рок-стаффа.

— Какие бы жаркие отношения ты не выстраивал с Громом, мой заказчик не он, а его очаровательная невеста, — Разумовский на этом месте с сожалением поморщился. — И она требует, чтобы все было... — он мученически вздохнул и покосился на молескин в своей руке. — Точная ее формулировка — чтобы все было, как в американских бьюти-бложиках.

— Там вообще-то очень разный контент встречается, — неуверенно заметил Олег. — Какая у нас тема вообще? Принцессы, хипстеры или какое-нибудь драное бохо? Рыжие люди? Учти, волосы я красить не буду.

— Рыжих у нас и так достаточно, — отозвался Разумовский довольно уныло. — Обычный базовый набор: Юлечка хочет пышность и золотой шик, а Игорек — что подешевле и попроще.

— Тогда чего ты цепляешься, — усмехнулся Олег, — этому Игорьку я идеально подхожу. — Прежде чем Сергей успел открыть рот и выдать пространную тираду о том, что он нисколечко не цепляется, но надо же хоть немного быть в теме, Волков предупреждающе поднял руку и миролюбиво заметил: — Да есть у меня костюм, есть, успокойся. Не первый день работаю.

*

В сотрудничестве с Волковым обнаружилась бездна профита, о котором Сергей не подозревал, соглашаясь на соучастие. В частности, оказалось, что он замечательно ладит с людьми: Разумовскому этим качеством так и не удалось овладеть даже за годы работы в сфере услуг. Сергей мог выдать блестящее интервью, он был обаятелен сквозь линзы камер, а уж статьи из-под его руки выходили нежные и трогательные, как новорожденные кролики. Живых людей, которых ему приходилось раз за разом встречать, чтобы отвечать на одинаковые и неизменные глупые вопросы, он презирал, а общение с ними ненавидел.

— В переписке он казался таким лапушкой, — огорченно заметила Юля, когда Разумовский рявкнул что-то про ее явно нарушенное цветовосприятие и лишний съеденный бутерброд, когда надо было не забывать о необходимости поместиться в свадебное платье.

— А это у него раздвоение личности, — пожал плечами Олег. — В интернет-переписке он ласковый и заботливый котик, пекущийся о вашем благополучии, а в реальной жизни — маньяк-убийца, повернутый на свадебном декоре.

— Маньяк-убийца? — встрепенулся Игорь. — Любопытно.

— Вы бы еще его жертв видели, — как бы по секрету шепнул Волков. — Все как на подбор в свадебных платьях, но самое страшное — букеты. Лепесточек к лепесточку подобраны в тон раннего Поллока...

Разумовский хотел возразить (в основном, чтобы уточнить о своей способности осмысленно подобрать цветовую гамму, даже будучи маньяком), но Олег перехватил его взгляд поверх головы Юли, и ободряюще подмигнул ему. Почему-то от этого простого жеста переносить тупость окружающих стало гораздо спокойней.

*

— Хорошее место, — вынес вердикт Волков, оглядываясь на зал, в котором гости должны были собраться после церемонии. — Эффектно и неброско, фон не будет отвлекать внимание от наших заурядных новобрачных.

Сергей не сдержал улыбку, перебирая листочки с вариантами меню. Все дворцовые интерьеры в стиле рококо первыми были вычеркнуты из рассмотрения исключительно из-за того, как нелепо в них смотрелся прифотошопленный на пробу Гром. Коллажи, которые он попросил Волкова сделать для наглядности, исходили насмешливостью, и Разумовский, щелкая с одного на другой, испытывал редкое чувство согласия в работе.

— Освещение тоже хорошее, — продолжал говорить вслух Олег. Он немного покружил по залу и поэкспериментировал с портьерами. Когда все они оказались опущены, источниками света остались только несколько точечных ламп, которые отбросили на стены загадочные тени, совершенно преобразившие заурядный банкетный зал.

Разумовский замер, забыв возмутиться, что он вообще-то читал, и встретился с Олегом взглядом. Почему-то в этой новой атмосфере таинственной полутьмы смотреть так открыто показалось почти неприличным, и Сергей поспешно отвернулся, с удивлением отмечая, как бешено у него колотится сердце. Наверное, за этим оглушительным стуком он не услышал, как Волков подошел к нему — может быть, Волков просто крался как кошка; и он вздрогнул, когда чужие руки сжали его плечи.

— Поехали ко мне, — шепнул Олег, и от его горячего дыхания по шее Сергея пробежали мурашки. — С твоей стороны и так было довольно самонадеянно отодвинуть меня на четырнадцатый пункт.

— Поехали, — согласился Разумовский, прижимаясь к нему и целуя наугад — оказалось, в подбородок. — Только сначала верни свет и дай мне десять минут, я почти определился с кухней.

*

Примерка платья прошла неплохо: платье сидело идеально и не открывало грудь Пчелкиной так, как той хотелось, и поэтому Юля была чуть грустнее, чем обычно, а Сергей светился от удовольствия, принесенного этой небольшой личной победой. Он вносил в молескин появившиеся уточнения, когда Юля, в очередной раз крутанувшаяся на подиуме, повернулась к нему и внимательно оглядела его с ног до головы.

— Ой, вы, главное, в белое на мою свадьбу не наряжайтесь, — прощебетала она, невинно улыбаясь. — А то вам так идет, вы даже меня в платье затмите.

Проглотив ремарку о том, что рядом с Пчелкиной он затмил бы ее, стоя хоть в абибасовских штанах, Сергей холодно ответил:

— Я в свадебном бизнесе уже восемь лет и вполне представляю свои обязанности.

— Да она ничего такого не имела в виду, — попытался исправить ситуацию Игорь. В этот момент Разумовский вдруг с сожалением понял, что успел непоправимо привыкнуть к надежному присутствию Олега. Тот бы в ответ легко отшутился и тем самым пресек размышления о том, как было бы славно перерезать невесте горло.

*

— Она жива? — спросил Олег, ответив почти сразу. — Если нет, подожди, не вызывай скорую, я хочу отснять кровищу на свадебном платье, ты же мне для этого звонишь?

Сергей улыбнулся и медленно выдохнул сигаретный дым. Сгущались питерские сумерки, на набережной была обычная пробка, а Олег был самым лучшим фотографом на свете.

— Все живы, — ответил он, и, наверное, улыбка была как-то слышна в его голосе, потому что поток иронии, которым Волков явно хотел его успокоить, приостановился. 

— Ты молодец, я бы на твоем месте не удержался, — мягко сказал он. — Хотя бы потому, что это ужасно красиво, представляешь ведь? Такая ровная-ровная рана на шее и потеки крови аккуратно скатываются за декольте.

— Вряд ли получится аккуратно, — задумался Разумовский, затягиваясь, на этот раз гораздо спокойней. — Скорее уж все вокруг было бы уделано, для того, что ты описываешь, надо тело сначала заморозить, наверное...

— Раз ты пришел в норму, — перебил его Волков со смешком, — заканчивай тянуть время и возвращайся к своим очаровательным клиентам.

— Какой ты проницательный, — вздохнул Сергей, отправляя окурок в урну и неохотно возвращаясь к двери салона свадебных платьев. — Ты, конечно, занят сегодня вечером? — наугад попробовал он, а Олег педантично уточнил:

— Я найду на тебя время, если только ты не собираешься опять шесть часов обсуждать со мной аппаратуру.

— Не напоминай, — удрученно вздохнул Разумовский. — Я разнервничался.

— Я готов дать тебе еще один шанс, — хмыкнул Волков. — Но учти, если ты все-таки убил их и не дал мне это пофоткать — можешь ехать клеить кого-нибудь другого.

Разумовский убрал телефон и постарался стереть с лица теплую улыбку, прежде чем вернуться к запойно разглядывавшей себя в зеркало Пчелкиной и Грому, с полчаса назад уснувшему в кресле.

*

Несколько недель спустя Сергей стоял у выхода из банкетного зала и с усталым удовлетворением оглядывал счастливо спивающихся новобрачных. В голове проносились обрывочные куски чек-листа, больше напоминавшие кошмары — флорист, которую пришлось уговаривать вернуться в город в разгар отпуска, фигурки для торта, которые понравились паре по фотографиям, но возмутили вживую, точный оттенок мелких фонариков, нет же, не оранжевый, а бледно-золотой, как шампанское! Разумовский мог по пальцам пересчитать тысячи неизбежно утраченных нервных клеток после всех полуночных переговоров — потому что косяки всегда всплывают под конец рабочего дня, — и теперь с мстительным удовольствием накапливал положительные эмоции. Платье благополучно пережило регистрацию и даже танцы; четырехэтажный торт не развалился, пока его торжественно ввозили в зал; судя по количеству гостей, все было в порядке с доставкой приглашений (в основном за счет того, что удалось вразумить Юлю не использовать Почту России); в конце концов, никто не передумал выходить замуж, тоже несомненный успех! И фотографии... Фотографии.

Разумовский быстро просканировал помещение на предмет Волкова, который, по его мнению, должен был ожесточенно запечатлевать слезающий к третьему часу застолья шик, но встретил только пару с трудом воспроизведенных, но очень вдохновенных подмигиваний. Он обреченно отставил первый за вечер бокал шампанского на столик и развернулся, чтобы отправиться искать фотографа в коридоре или, может быть, на живописном балконе, но Олег как по волшебству материализовался рядом. Камеры в его руках не было, и вид у него был подозрительно потерянный.

— Все, конечно же, в порядке, — ледяным тоном уточнил Сергей, привычно собираясь и переходя от приятной расслабленности выполненной миссии к готовности решать очередные проблемы. — Ты, разумеется, отснял отличный материал, который я получу не позже, чем через неделю.

— Такое дело, — почесал затылок Олег, — отснять я его отснял, и сейчас пошел его скинуть на ноут, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке, и вирус... Его... Короче, карта памяти умерла, и фотки с нее не выгрузить. Вот.

В ошметках эмоций Разумовского к вечеру не осталось места для сантиментов.

— Сейчас возьмешь новую карту, отснимешь этих зомбаков, прифотошопишь им радость и счастье. — Сергей начал перечислять запасной план, имевшийся у него на любую форс-мажорную ситуацию: по ночам он плохо спал, зато фантазия работала как часы. — Я свяжусь с загсом, завтра с утра заедем к ним и распишем этих еще раз, фейково, и если у тебя не будет лучших, мать твою, Волков, кадров за всю историю свадебной съемки...

— Да я пошутил, — перебил его Олег и позволил себе наглую усмешку. — Все в полном порядке, скопировано на несколько носителей и наверняка даст тебе очередную «свадьбу года». А ты псих.

Разумовский замер, чувствуя, как буксует утомленный мозг. Волкова очень хотелось ударить, но делать это на работе было бы в высшей степени непрофессионально. Тем более что Олег сунул ему в руку свежий бокал с вином и бесцеремонно потянул за левое запястье, чтобы посмотреть на часы.

— Во сколько истекает твой контракт? — очень серьезно спросил он, и Сергей покосился на циферблат.

— Я закончил десять минут назад. — Он сделал глоток, вздохнул и все-таки нашел силы на недовольный взгляд и возмущенную тираду. — Ты должен...

— О, все, на этом ты заканчиваешь говорить, — ровно сказал Волков. Он накрыл губы Сергея ладонью и преспокойно выволок его в коридор. Разумовский взглядом пытался превратить Волкова в кучку пепла, но тщетно: Олег не обращал на эти попытки никакого внимания, продолжая крепко сжимать его плечи и вести в сторону выхода. 

— Куда ты меня крадешь? — устало спросил Сергей, поднырнув под руку Волкова. — Раз все в порядке, мы тут закончили, а если ты хочешь обсудить оплату...

— Да, мы тут закончили, а теперь едем домой, что тут непонятного, — недовольно ответил Олег. Они остановились у двери, из которой тянуло промозглой ночной прохладой омерзительной ранней весны, когда обычная зимняя слякоть, не меняя своей структуры, начинает зачем-то притворяться апрельской. Волков соизволил ослабить свою бандитскую хватку, так что Разумовский смог вывернуться и машинально отступить на шаг. — Я все погрузил, а твои вещи?..

— В машине, — рассеянно отозвался Сергей. — Ты серьезно? Про «домой». Мне казалось, ты передумал после нашей... последней встречи.

— Я вспылил, — пояснил Олег, хмуро сведя брови. Он окинул Разумовского каким-то непривычным взглядом, строгим и почти властным, а потом вдруг резко усмехнулся, словно нарочно прогоняя из глаз это странное, темное. — Мы просто установим несколько правил. Например, больше никаких заказов женского нижнего белья в моей постели. Нет, никаких телефонных переговоров вообще!

— Ты оставишь меня без работы, и мы отправимся бомжевать. — Сергей пытался выглядеть сердитым, но не мог сдержать улыбку. Еще у него никак не получалось насторожиться от спонтанных эмоциональных перескоков Олега, эта изредка проглядывающая за развеселым фасадом смутная загадочность вызывала только непреодолимое желание прыгнуть в ее бездну с головой и будь что будет. — Не забывай, что я тебя содержу, ты же на меня работаешь.

— В нашу первую встречу ты ссылался на мою принадлежность к ночлежке, — хмыкнул Волков. — Ты что же, уже готов разделить со мной эту стезю? Так скоро?

— Работа нервная, месяц за год, — неопределенно махнул рукой Разумовский, глядя на Волкова оценивающе. — Главное, давай сразу договоримся, что замуж ты меня не зовешь. Институт брака давно себя дискредитировал. Да и свадьбы я ненавижу.

— Значит, грехопадение! — обрадовался Олег и притянул его к себе, чтобы уточнить на ухо горячим насмешливым шепотом: — Это мне по душе.


End file.
